Aura you there?
by Shamrocknewsie
Summary: Aura is new,sweet, gorgeous, and loaded. NOT you regular fanfic! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

YO HOMIES! I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!! SORRY! Please REVIEW!!

Spot Conlon wasn't a touchy feely person, anyone with half a brain could tell that. He liked to be in charge, be respected, and he liked ruling. He was good at it too.

Aura Jasper was fun loving, sweet, adventurous and enthusiastic. With an education in Greece, she had a good head on her shoulders. She had been born in Greece, but both of her parents had been born in America so she didn't have an accent. The family had been in the process of moving from Greece to New York, sailing gaily in a metal liner. But, then, tragedy struck. During a freak storm, both of Aura's parents had been cast overboard, and sunk, hand in hand, to their watery deaths while their 15 year old daughter screamed hysterically, psychotically from the edges of the ship, until she was taken away and locked in a cabin for the rest of the trip. She prayed about their deaths, for some sort of an answer, when in a dream, she saw her parents dancing in a golden field, and once more she was herself. When she got off the ship, she found that her family's belongings had been lost during the storm as well, and she had only what was in her small, velvet lined trunk.

For the next couple of days, Aura wandered unmercifully through the dirty streets of 1900 New York City, trying desperately to find the house she was destined to live in. finally, finally she found a piece of paper in her trunk with the address. So she marched herself to the large white house that bared the address. With a knock on the door, a plump lady answered the door.

"Excuse me madam," Aura said, attempting a smile. "This is to be my house, I am Aura Jasper." The women looked uncomfortable. " This is the right house isn't it?" Aura snapped.

"You better come in, Miss Jasper. I am the housekeeper, Mary." Mary explained in a southern accent. She vaguely of the grandmother she had never had.

She stepped inside of the house, calmed by the familiar columns, white tile and long, flowing purple curtains. When the door shut, Mary hugged Aura tightly.

"I am so, so, so, sorry to hear of your misfortunes on the ship! I got a telegraph from the captain when the ship arrived. I was so scared that something happened to you, Miss Jasper!" Mary exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. Aura was immediately happy to see the woman.

"Oh, you poor dear! I am sorry I scared you, I was scared myself!!" Aura hugged her back. A little girl with dirty blonde hair and haunting green eyes poked her head out from behind a column. "Well, hello there sweet. Who are you?" Aura said as she smiled reassuringly. The little girl looked at Mary.

"This is Miss Jasper, the owner of the house." Mary said, nodding and the girl grinned, displaying two missing front teeth.

"Call me Aura, I beg of you," Aura requested. She knelt down on one knee.

"I'm Lauren," the little girl offered with a smile, timidly taking a step forward.

"Do you have a last name, dear little Lauren?" Aura asked. The little girl laughed and took two more steps forward.

"I'm Lauren Conlon. I am seven whole years old." Lauren said walking in front Aura. Aura gasped playfully.

"Well, my dear you are not little at all!" Aura said and held out her arms. Lauren rushed into them and gave her a huge hug.

"Lauren, will you finish mixing the salad, and take the bread out of the oven and butter it for me?" Mary asked, and the little girl nodded and rushed off. "You have a ways with children, Aura"

"Is she yours?" Aura asked. Mary laughed and shook her head no. She showed her left ring finger and it was bare, even though she looked about 50 or 60.

"I knew her mother, and when she died she told me to look after her. Her brother is old enough to take care of himself, at least that's what he thinks." Mary explained.

"Do you think we could discuss my financial standing during dinner? You seem to be the woman in charge," Aura requested looking around the bare room, Mary nodded. The first story held the kitchen, dining room, and living room. In the upstairs, there was the maids rooms (3 bedrooms and baths), a master bedroom and bath, 2 guest rooms and bathrooms, and a balcony over looking the backyard that held a small stream and pool that was fenced in. Dinner was held in the dining room, eating on the floor with a blanket. After the Caesar salad, bread, lasagna, and ice cream, Lauren promptly fell asleep.

"Now, about my finance. Did the captain or lawyer or anyone fill you in?" Aura asked and Mary nodded.

"All of you furniture, beds, clothes, everything was lost, so the insurance companies are giving you 100,000 to replace it. You are left all of your parents fortune, which is one million dollars. This house is yours to keep, of course. Me and Lauren can be replaced, if you wish. I get paid fifty a week, and Lauren gets twenty." Mary said. A sound came from upstairs, and Aura and Mary looked at each other in fear. She began whispering. "This house has been blessed, so no evil thing inhabitants it, I believe."

"We need men in this house. We need more people." Aura said with fear and excitement. There was a knock on the door that caused them both to jump.

"It must be Spot, Lauren's brother. Since it is Saturday night, Lauren spends the day with her brother tomorrow." Mary whispered.

"NO! We need more people! Not less!" Aura exclaimed in a whisper. Another crash came from upstairs, and a moan accompanied it. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks. Mary stood up and ran to the door. All Aura heard was the door opened and slammed. Footsteps echoed through the empty house. Aura laid Lauren's head in her lap and stroked her thin hair, trying to calm her wild heart. Mary came down the hallway, leading a group of 5 boys down the dark and frightening hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Aura was not a bad looking girl at all. She had long, brown hair that waved down her back. Her skin used to be pale, but was warmed by the Grecian sun that shined over her everyday. She was a little over 5 ft 5, and was thin but had a little womanly curve to her. Her blue eyes were big, and were framed by long dark lashes. Her eyebrows were arched perfectly, her lips were a pink color. 

She began to shake. The boys looked around in the dark, trying to find her, finally finding her when she lit a small flame on the candle that had given them light. HELP, she mouthed to the boys. Mary helped her up, and the tallest of the boys picked up Lauren and threw her over his muscular shoulder. Another crash came, a small shriek and laughter filled the air. Aura buried her head in Mary's shoulder. The boys looked worried.

"I am Aura. This is my house. Can you help me? Please?" She whispered. They all nodded.

"I'm Blink." A boy with an eye patch said.

"Race," An Italian newsie followed.

"Jack." The boy carrying Lauren said.

"Crutchy," A boy with a crutch said.

"I'm Mush," A boy with curly dark hair introduced.

"Lauren's brother couldn't be here," Mary explained and Aura nodded, more tears streamed down her face as more laughter emerged from upstairs. They could here it coming down the stairs. They all jogged to the stairs, and crouched down to be hidden in the darkness. 

Two men walked down the stairs, laughing. 

"That'll teach Ryan Jasper to fire us," One man said.

"We only stole a bit," Another laughed.

All at once the boys jumped out and caught the men from behind. Mary lit a lantern, and illuminated their faces. She recognized them as two of her father's employees who had swindled them out of 5000.

"What the heck are you doing here, you filthy little beggars!!" Aura screamed. "I thought we left you back in Greece! And if it was up to me, prison!!" 

"Where is your father Ryan?" One man asked. She ignored him. He asked again, and she backhanded him with force.

"Shut up! Will you? If you had any sense at all, you would know that he sold the company and he is dead!" Aura shouted. 

"Serves him right," A man mumbled. Aura kicked him straight between the legs. 

"You little jerk! Mary, call the police!" Aura screamed. Lauren stirred in her sleep. 

"Where is your mother than? She was always a pretty thing." The man who hadn't been kicked asked. Aura took a deep breath.

"Also dead. Mary?" Aura requested. And when Mary turned to get the police, the two men broke loose and pulled out a guns. 

"Stay where you are. Now you," The man began, slipping his arm around her waist. He pulled her to him, he smelled of alcohol.

"Let go of me now. I called the fire department already because I thought that you two may be starting a fire. They will be here soon, if not now. Go." Aura said, her voice shaking along with her body. The two men looked at each other. One took out a small pocket knife. He made soft slit on her palm. 

"This won't just be it if you tell. Watch out." The men warned. She swallowed, and the two ran out. By this time Lauren was up. It was a silent for a while.

"Jus wait till Spot gets 'em! Dey wont boddah you'se again!" Lauren said, raising her small fist. Everyone giggled nervously. Mary left to go call the cops. 

"We aint dat fond of da bulls," Race said as Mary told them. 

"Why?" Aura asked. The others looked at each other.

"We are newsies, we sell papes. Sometimes we'se gots ta improve da truth a little. Dey don't like dat." Jack explained and Aura nodded. 

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life. If you ever need anything, come to me." Aura requested as she kissed each newsie on the cheek accompanied with a hug. 

"You prolly shouldn't spend da night heah. Much less live heah." Blink said as he stared at her with one eye. 

"Dey's bound to come back." Mush said as he was still blushing furiously. 

"Thanks, newsies, but my parents bought this house before they were killed. It is one of the only things I have left of them." Aura said. They nodded. "But, can you guys sleep here, like, 3 of you on a certain day and so on?"

"Um, we'se have to talks to Kloppman," Crutchy said slowly. Jack interrupted.

"Dere's a pool hall cross da street, we'se will be dere till da police leave, den you'se come wit us, talk to da guys, and spend da night." Jack said like the leader he was. Aura nodded, a little unsure, but then reaffirmed by Mary's smile, and when they heard the stomp of horses, they all left. 

Aura filed a police report, and filled the police in on everything that had happened. They decided to post a plain clothes policeman outside of the house for a 11 days, to be sure everything would be alright. They had with them a hospital personnel, and he gave her 3 stitches and a bandage. The policeman would be stationed tomorrow. When they left, she went into the bathroom to freshen up and changed into one of her only gowns, a cotton white one. She brushed out her hair, braided it into a side braid, washed her face, locked the door behind her, and left to meet the newsies at the pool hall. 


	3. Chapter 3

The street was dark, dimly lit by the flickering street lamps. Lauren walked between Jack and Mary, holding their hands in her own small ones. The newsies explained their way of life to Aura, as she marveled over their strike, their bravery, and their hard earned freedom.

Although, some might think Aura was perfect, she wasn't. She was afraid of anything that posed the slightest threat, she was adventurous that was for sure, but she only in ways where no one was threatening. In her travels and days, she usually never did anything that could permanently harm herself. She couldn't even imagine herself going up against Mary, much less the giants of New York.

They arrived in the next few minutes, and when they got there, Jack went in first, then Lauren, then Mary, Blink, Mush, Crutchy, and then Race.

"Ever' body , in da palah now!" Jack shouted and all of the newsies came rushing down. He pointed silently to the floor and all of the boys sat down, including Jack. The old man, Kloppman, that the boys had been talking about was sitting on the couch that was worn and useful, just like him. Aura stumbled towards the front of the room. Jack nodded her on.

"Hi, there, guys." Aura began nervously. "I'm Aura Jasper. I recently moved from Greece to here. On the journey, my parents drowned, and my stuff was lost. I inherited money, and a house. But, Unfortunetly I also inherited my fathers enemies. It is my first night in my home here, and just as Mary, Lauren and I went to eat, we heard something upstairs, breaking things, and laughing and screaming." Aura shuddered at the thought. "Thankfully Jack, Race, Mush, Crutchy and Blink showed up. We had no idea of what could have happened." She looked around at the apt faces. "You have to keep in mind, my parents bought and built the house when it was the three of us. And our staff. The house is much, much to big for me. But, it was the last thing they bought, and I can't give that up. Ever. So I was wondering…" Aura stopped talking as an idea popped into her head as she looked around the worn out place. "If you guys would mind moving out of here, and making my house your new lodging house. I have 4 extra rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a den. I have a pool in the backyard. I would cook, clean, and provide lodging for all of you, and all you would have to give back is protection and respect."

The boys and Kloppman were speechless. Aura took this as a bad sign.

"Do you mind if I go see your quarters?" Aura asked, staring at her hands. She walked up some creaky steps as whispers from downstairs floated around her like a midnight dance. The room was musty. She walked back downstairs.

"Your bunkroom is about the size of one of the bedrooms. So what do you say? There could be 2 rooms and bathrooms for the newsies, one for, you dear sir." Aura said to Kloppman. "And one for Mary."

Kloppman stood up.

"You are very kind, Miss Jasper. So very kind. Thank you so much for you offer. I think we will take it." Kloppman said and Aura broke into a huge smile.

"The movers will be here tomorrow." Aura said with a smile. Blink, Crutchy and Mush stood up.

"We'se gonna show ya to ya bunk now, Miss Jasper." Crutchy said. Blink and Mush offered their arms while Crutchy walked with Mary up the stairs. Race and Jack walked Lauren home and explained the new situation to Spot who would then send out the new address and information to the rest of the boroughs.

The next day, movers hired by Aura, and the newsies helped move all of the bunk beds and belongings. Aura decided to paint a new sign with white paint, in spidery handwriting.

And that night, no one was disturbed.

Aura Jasper's Manhattan Newsboys Lodging


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lauren was dropped off at the house with a few boys. Mary and Aura were busy making breakfast, and Lauren sat on the counter, playing with Cat's Cradle. It was silent for a long time, being 4 in the morning, but Aura was enjoying herself. She had been a morning person all of her life, and being up and moving made her feel accomplished. 

"My bruddah tol me dat I'se gots ta be caeful ovah heah." Lauren said, a little lisp coming into play as she tried to make "Jacob's Ladder". Aura looked up.

"Why, sweetheart. You know your perfectly safe here." Aura said in her good speech. Mary looked confused.

"Wells, he's tol me dat we'se cant trust da hoity toity people and dat it's just strange dat you'se let dis happen in yo house. I'se tried ta tell him bout how nice you'se were but he's wouldn't change his mind." Lauren said, knitting her eyebrows at the yarn. Like any younger child, she trusted with her full heart, and couldn't wrap her small mind around the fact that Aura could be bad. This sparked Aura's temper. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I will just have to go visit your brother. What is his name again?" Aura said, scrubbing pancake mix furiously off the pan as Mary set out the breakfast.

"Spot. But dat's nawt his real name do. Ma always called him Aidan" She said. It was silent until the boys came down to breakfast, they all left. Aura went upstairs, and changed into a sleeveless white shift that came down to the knee, and a pair of little flats that were a blue shade that resembled the sky. She left her hair wildly around her face, hoping he'd picture as she would walk down to slap him. She grinned at her terrible beauty in the mirror and went down stairs, leaving behind a scent of a summer field.

"I'll be back soon, Mary. If I'm not back in time, start dinner without me." Aura said, walking out the front door. She walked clueless, into Brooklyn, searching for the boy that she pictured hideously mean. She saw a group of boys that dressed closely to her guests on a dock, and with her head lifted high, she walked down the pier. The half naked boys gaped at the girl. She saw one with curly hair and walked up to him. Before she get out a word, he began to speak, the summer sun shining on his hair.

"Where you'se from? Don't look likes you'se from round dese parts." The boy asked, his eyes dancing.

"Greece. Now could you please tell me where Spot is?" Aura spat Spot's name. The boy's eyes grew large and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around and found herself an inch from a gorgeous boys face. His gray blue eyes were hard but perfect, his face was stone, but ever so perfectly carved. His dirty blonde hair fell over his face, wet. His shirt was off, suspenders the only things going across his perfect chest. Aura worked hard to keep her face cool and stony to match his, her face even with his, even though he was an inch taller.

"Well, who'se are you'se? Some Greek goddess?" Spot said sarcastically. Aura raised and eyebrow, silently challenging him.

"Aura Jasper. And you must be Spot." Aura said evenly. If Spot was the least bit surprised who she was, he didn't show it.

"Da one and only, leadah o da Brooklynites." Spot said cockily. Aura rolled her big eyes. 

"You expect me to know who you are? Please." Aura said, thinking out loud. He glared and advanced. "I have reason to not worship you, Conlon. I am the new owner of the Manhattan Lodging House and Lauren's boss. I would like to know why you have told Lauren she cannot trust me." Aura advanced. He narrowed his eyes.

"Me and me sistah are livin on our own evah since our muddah died. My faddah is a drunk and cant remembah who'se we are, so we'se just left. I don't need her around some rich Greek princess wit a lovin pair o parents. She'll want dem and den where will I be, huh? I am tryin ta protect her, heah. And nobody of our status can trust you "we are bettah den you" rich snots." Spot said, and a cackle spread around the newsies. Aura glared and put a hand on her hip. 

"If you had an ounce of intelligence, you would have looked into me. First, I had no reason to help others, and I do. I am not a princess, I just lived in Greece. My entire family has been killed off and now I am being hunted by people you wouldn't ever think could be so entirely horrible, and immediately you suspect me a stereotype of the upper middle class." Aura spat out.

"So? You'se still rich and can buy you self what evah you want." Spot defended. Aura got her face close to his. 

"The only thing I could ever want is my family back. I cant buy that. Now you better back off talking rudely about me, you little inconsiderate, egotistical little horror." Aura said. 

"Did you evah consider dat you'se parents killed dem selves to get away from you." Spot taunted as Aura turned around. With a quick pull back of her arm, she slapped him incredibly hard across the face.

"I am so thankful your little sister is nothing like you, for I would never let her into my house." Aura said, before sauntering off. As soon as she was out of sight, Aura began sobbing and she couldn't stop. She walked all the way home, with tears falling faster and faster. She walked in the front door at 4 in the afternoon and went up to her room and didn't come out when she heard the newsies come home.


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on Aura's door at 7 o' clock resounded through the room. Aura woke up with a start, laying on the floor because she had no furniture to speak of.

"Come in." Aura called groggily through the thick night air. Jack peeked his head in.

"Aura? You'se okay?" Jack asked with his eyebrows knitted together. Aura nodded, her eyes still bleary. "No you'se not. What happened to ya?" Jack sat down beside her, and she sat up.

"Nothing. Just tired." Aura lied and yawned. Jack looked her up and down.

"Do you'se cry when you'se are 'just tired'?" Jack accused and Aura sighed and wiped her face.

"No." Aura said. "Yes I have been crying, but it's nothing. Really." Aura excused. Jack looked straight into her eyes.

"You'se tell me, Aura. I'se can help ya." Jack commanded. Aura looked at her hands. She got mad.

"I don't know who that Spot boy thinks he is but he is grating on my last nerve." Aura said heatedly. She continued to tell him what had happened. He was upset, but he didn't want Aura to be worried.

"It'll be okay, doll. Spot just don't know when ta shut is trap. Come on, dey are a few furniture stores around dese parts, so how about you'se go with Crutchy and Mary and go get yaself a bed, huh? You'se cant sleep on da floor again tonight." Jack said, helping her up and enveloping her into a hug. Aura nodded and hugged him back.

"You're a great friend Jack." Aura said as she walked downstairs to go get the two. The three headed out the door and were back at nine, with plans for all of the furniture to be delivered the next day.

Jack and Racetrack headed out the door five minutes after Aura left, and walked on the path to Brooklyn. They talked about Aura as they walked, discussing about her and what would happen to her. They came to the docks and found Spot sitting out there, with a few others lolling around. Spot turned towards them and nodded. He waved the other Brooklyn newsies away.

"Well if it aint Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. And Race." Spot said, then smiled and spit into his hand, first shaking Jack's then Race's.

"I'se wish I'se was heah wit sometin' goods ta say, but I'se don't." Jack said with remorse, Spot knit his eyebrows. "I'se undahstand dat me friend, Aura was down heah today. She didn't have da best experience wit ya. Ya know we'se love Brooklyn, but when ya tawk bad ta her, ya tawkin bad ta us, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'se don't like her, Jack. I'se really don't. But, if ya challenging me, Brooklyn nevah backs down from a fight." Spot said.

"We'se aint lookin fo a fight, Spot. You'se know dat it would cause too much, but what ya said to Aura, dat was pretty coldhearted." Jack replied.

"I aint gonna apologize. She started da whole ting." Spot defended.

"Heys, well you'se don't have ta apologize if ya don't want ta, but I tink dat would be da leaders way to go around it. Show dat your tough but know dat your not cruel, know what I'se saying?" Race asked.

"No." Spot and Jack said at the same time. Race sighed.

"Nevah mind."

"How about dis," Jack said. "If you come tawk ta Aura, not apologizing, just tawk it out, den we will quit bodderin ya." Spot sighed, looked out to the river.

"Fine. Leave now den. I'se be ovah dere tomorrow sometime." Spot said. The Manhattan newsies walked away.

It was noon the next morning when the furniture arrived. For the next 5 hours, Aura, Mary and Kloppman, the newsies on occasion, set up the rooms and decorated. The rooms were already painted, so none of them had to mess with that. Although the group had not known each other for very long, they were as close as a large family could be. They joked around, teased, and loved each other. It was soon 9 at night, and Spot still hadn't come. Aura didn't even know he was planning on coming, so she was outside in the pool, with torches lit to guide her way, swimming in a scandalously short white shift.

Aura swam alone, letting the water soothe her, trying to forget the past few weeks, trying to let herself go as she floated around on her back. She heard a sound, but kept her eyes closed, not wanting to return to the real world. It happened again, and she lazily opened her eyes. And before her stood the king of Brooklyn, looking uncomfortably perfect as he gazed at her.


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyways back to the story………………………

"What are you doing here?" Aura asked, on a step now, half in, half out. He opened his mouth and closed it. "Did you come to insult me again?" Aura asked seriously, softly.

"I'se come ta apologize. You'se beautiful." Spot said in one breath. Aura blinked twice.

"What?"

"I'se said da moon is full." Spot said, turning pink under the moon. Aura laughed and stepped out of the pool to the ledge.

"I accept your apology. Will you allow Lauren to work here?" Aura asked, cooled by the water and the breeze.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I'se cannot apologize enough to you'se, I'se was horrible." Spot said, his voice full of emotion. Wait, hold up. SPOT CONLON has a soft side?

"So was I." Aura said, letting her chin droop to her chest. With two strides forward, Spot came to her and lifted up her face so that it caught the light. The result was breathtaking. Somewhere in the noisy distance, a lone melody carried softly through the air.

"Dere be no way you'se were mo horrible den me," Spot said. Aura looked into his eyes, and saw the real Aidan Conlon and it frightened her. She suddenly realized how thin her dress was, how damp her skin was. And she wanted nothing more for Spots heated affection to warm her. Her lips met his and his hand found her back, while her hands found his head, she slipped off his hat and put her hands through his hair. The two broke apart and their hands went to their lips. Aura ran inside and up the stairs. Spot stared into the air, as if he could play back what had taken place.

Upstairs, Aura turned on the bath and put in some very luxurious bath bubbles she had bought that day, took off her dress and jumped in. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled, her voice a little shaky.

"Race." A voice yelled back.

"I am in the bath." Aura yelled at Race.

"Then get out, me and Spot gots ta talk ta you'se."

"Give me five minutes." She got out, brushed her hair and pulled on a knee length night gown. She sprayed on perfume and answered the door.

"Hey Aura," Race began. "Can Spot stay here tonight? Dere has been some fights lately and we don't want im ta get hurt." Race asked, not knowing about the kiss.

"Sure." Aura answered breathlessly. "That all?"

"For me, but Spot said he wanted ta tawk ta you'se." Race said as he walked off.

"I'se guessing you'se want ta tawk too?" Spot suggested and Aura nodded. "Dat kiss maybe didn't mean much ta ya, but it did fo me." Aura nodded again. "Personally, I'se never had a kiss like dat before in me life. Dat was not sometin normal. I don't normally see fireworks like dat. What about you?"

"That was my first." Aura replied timidly. Spot grinned.

"I know we'se barely know each other at all but I think dat we might want ta give it de old Brooklyn try." Spot said. "So will you be my goil?" Aura nodded again and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, and he broke away even though he didn't want to. "I ain't tired but I'se don't want to disturb you, Miss Jasper."

"Well, Mr. Conlon. I'm not tired, either." Aura said back playfully.

"What do you propose we do, madam?" Spot said in a fake hoity toity accent.

"I think I am going to fix us a five star dinner. How do you like pancakes?" Aura asked.

"Usually in da mornings, but tonight I'se will make an exception," Spot said as he kissed her right below her ear.

"Go wait downstairs then and I will be right down," Aura said with a giggle. He nodded and headed down the stairs. Aura changed into a day dress and headed downstairs.

Spot couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was not a person who liked to address his feelings. But for this one girl, he would feel for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Aura hummed a melody from her childhood as she mixed batter for her and Spot's pancakes. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his lips against her bare neck. She looked up into his eyes. She saw into his soul. And this time she wasn't frightened.

"I can't believe how far we've come." Aura whispered.

"From hatin' each uddah to loving each uddah," Spot replied softly.

"They aren't that far apart." Aura said, her lips curling up into a smile. Spot just swept her into a big hug. A few newsies were drizzling in, and giggling at them when they walked by, but they were too scared to make a comment.

Spot and Aura began eating their pancakes, because after all, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. They sat there until eleven thirty, odd because Aura thought she had seen all of the newsies.

"I am not making you any pancakes!" Aura called, laughing to whoever had walked in. Spot laughed, and whoever it was walked towards the kitchen. It was a man.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Miss Jasper." The man said. Aura stopped giggling. "I am the plainclothes policeman." Spot's grip tightened on her waist.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Aura asked, a little breathless.

"No ma'am. That's why I am here. There hasn't been any action around here lately, and two men that fit you're descriptions were spotted on a train to Texas yesterday. May I be dismissed?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Thank you for you're help." Aura replied, feeling safe with Spot. The man nodded his thanks and walked out.

"And don't worry, I didn't want any pancakes." The man called as he walked out, causing the couple to erupt into laughter. They sat down on the couch.

"I am glad we found each other, Spot." Aura said sleepily as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Me'se, too. I'se will always keep ya safe, Miss Jasper." Spot said as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Mr. Conlon," Aura said, and she drifted off too sleep. Spot stayed awake for a while, but before he fell into his dreams, that now seemed less dreamlike than his life, he whispered to Aura and hoped she heard him through her dreams.

"I love you."

OKAY SORRY IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT WILL GET GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A POWERPOINT, AND PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON NAMES FOR A POSSIBLE NEW FANFIC…. THANKS YA'LL! BLESSINGS!


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was barely peaking through the closed windows. Aura sat up and turned towards an angelic looking Spot, still asleep. She had marks around arms were her dress had cut off her circulation in the night. Aura stood up, started a pot of coffee, and went to her room upstairs, where she washed and changed before the newsies (and Spot) awoke. No one was awake when she started to fix a gigantic breakfast, humming softly to herself. 

People drifted in and out before the crowd of newsies pummeled their way to the table, laughing and joking with Spot about his new girl. He just smiled in return and caught Aura's eyes, who blushed madly and began to smile. The newsies gulped and swallowed, sitting down, when Spot stood up and walked over to Aura without hesitation. 

"I'se gots ta go back ta Brooklyn, now. I'se ell try ta get back soon." Spot announced and kissed her mouth before walking out the door, cane in hand. They whistled and laughed while Aura bit her lip, her eyes laughing.

If only they stayed like that. If only. If only. If only. 

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! I NEEDED TO GET THIS ONE ON BEFORE CONTINUING. NO ONE RESPONDED TO MY NOTE SO:

SHOULD I MAKE A VID OR A POWERPOINT?

NAMES FOR ANOTHER FIC? SEND ME YOUR AUDITION CHARACTER!


End file.
